The Small World We Live In
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Akashi and Tsuna, an unlikely friendship.


Seijuurou grew up knowing his father was involved with the underground world. His mother, a sweet woman unloved by his father and only taken as a trophy, smiled and endured everything for the sake of her son. When she finally passed away, his last salvation from the dark world his father revered died with her. When he reached sixteen, a few days after Winter Cup, his father knocked on his door and told him to put on his best suit. No _happy birthday_. No _how did your day go?_ Just a short and cold order that pretty much was the story of their life: Show your best to the world. Do not disappoint me. Do not embarrass me.

He did not know where they were going, or even what his father wanted him for. They rode for hours until they reached a place called Namimori. Seijuurou watched through the window of the car as the snow fell and engulfed everything in white. It was a small city where everyone knew everyone. They stopped in front a lavish hotel and were greeted by a man. They were brought to the highest floor, where the whole place was rented for a negotiation.

When the lift door opened, Seijuurou stepped into yet another place that was extremely lavish. He had grown up surrounded by riches. And somehow it made him sick to see everything so beautiful when he knew the things going on here were not as pretty as the environment. They would speak of crimes and drink as if it was something worth celebrating taking somebody else's life when they crossed them.

The man that stood up at the sight of them was a foreign old man. His hair was completely white and he was standing supported by a cane. There was a smile on his face, but Seijuurou found no comfort in it, just like everything else in this room. They were seated in front of the man. Another man, probably an assassin in disguise, poured drink for them. Seijuurou knew it was alcohol. No boss of another faction ever cared that he was barely a teenager when they offered him fine wine or whiskey.

"Give him juice. Something sweet. Goodness, why are you giving alcohol to a child?"

Seijuurou looked up at the old man, who was frowning disapprovingly at the sheepish man. He hurriedly changed his glass for an empty one and poured what smelt like apple into it. Then, he excused himself, looking extremely embarrassed.

"I won't have somebody offering alcohol to a boy in my house," said the old man while smiling at him apologetically.

The talk from then on was no longer interesting for him. He knew where they were, who they were talking with, but that did nothing to pique his attention. If his father was going to prop him there for show like a statue, then he would act exactly like it.

He did feel startled when he realized whose territory they were in, though. Vongola was an Italian underground organization, not to mention the strongest and most influential mafia in Italy. What his father exactly thought he could gain by alliancing the Akashi Group with the biggest fish was beyond him. All he could foresee was big and bigger trouble. He knew that someday he would inherit the group, but he wanted to be rebellious for as long as he could. His troublesome 'little brother' had been locked away for good, but that didn't mean he would become him.

Almost an hour into the talk, one of the men behind the Vongola boss stepped forward and put down a contract that would seal the alliance. It was just for show. The Akashi Group would be under the protection of the Famiglia and they would in return send contribution in form of money. Alliance was just a name used to make them feel equal, but they never would. Seijuurou knew all of this, and couldn't help but sneer as his father obediently signed the contract.

Seijuurou heard the lift opened up behind him and he inadvertently turned. His first thought was that the boy was lost. He was younger than Seijuurou, with babyish features all over him and short stature. His orange parka and scarf and baggy pants did nothing to make him look more presentable. The rings on his fingers caught Seijuurou's eyes. They were pretty and fancy trinkets, detailed carvings and a chain connecting them. They were something somebody bigger and tougher he expected to wear, not this boy.

"I'm sorry. I can come back later!" the boy squeaked and entered the lift again.

The Vongola boss, however, laughed. The lines on his face appeared more pronounced as he gestured the boy closer. "Tsunayoshi-kun, you are not interrupting anything. Come and sit with grandpa."

The boy looked at Seijuurou than at his father before moving to approach them. The Vongola boss shifted so the boy could sit next to him. As they sat side by side, Seijuurou honestly could not see how they were related.

"Nono, that boy is…?" his father asked.

"My grandson," said the old man proudly. "My pride, my boy, and my heir. Tsunayoshi-kun, meet Akashi-san and his son, Seijuurou of the Akashi Group. They are going to be our allies from now on."

Tsunayoshi looked at his grandfather (_Really_?) unsurely. He looked like he wanted to bolt out of there. But he dipped his head and said meekly, "Nice to meet you. My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi."

His father leaned over to shake the boy's hand. "Vongola Decimo, I am honored to meet you at last. I'm not sure if you know but I was there for the Inheritance Ceremony. I hear everything's alright now."

Seijuurou watched the boy's back straightened, his face smoothed over and it looked almost defensive. "Everything's alright, Akashi-san. It was only a misunderstanding. I assure you, the Shimon Famiglia is now one of our greatest allies."

"So I hear," his father said. "It was simply inexcusable, however, to interrupt such an important ceremony for a petty not to mention old dispute."

The boy's face flickered with emotion, but he said no more and simply nodded. His grandfather watched the exchange with old calculating eyes, his lips curved into a smile Seijuurou could not fathom.

"Why don't you two go outside for a bit? I think Seijuurou-kun needs some fresh air." The Vongola boss's smile turned to him. Seijuurou refused to say anything and nodded.

He followed Tsunayoshi to the balcony, where a dozen or so men in black suits stationed to watch over them. Seijuurou's mind went sidetrack and thought the men were probably cold. But they showed no indication whatsoever. They stood there like statues. When the French door was closed, they finally moved and kneeled before Tsunayoshi. The one at the front even went as far as taking the boy's hand and kissed the ring on his middle finger reverently.

"I am pleased to serve you, Decimo. You may call me Frederico and ask me of anything, anytime."

Tsunayoshi looked embarrassed but he offered a hesitant smile, his blush visible under the light. "Hello, Frederico. That's an interesting name."

The stoic man suddenly turned sheepish as his comrades snickered behind him. "Yes, I get that a lot. Please call me Fred, if that suits you."

"Alright, Fred. Uh, can you get up? This is embarrassing." Tsunayoshi gave him a sidelong glance.

Frederico stood up, but he did not let go of Tsunayoshi's hand. He reached into his waist pocket instead and took out a pair of orange mittens with an ornate symbol of a clam with two rifles crossed in the middle. Tsunayoshi gaped as the man slipped them on to his hands. If Seijuurou was in his position, he would have been mortified. Nobody deserved being treated like a child in front of people. Especially not in front of people he was supposed to command one day.

"Mr. Reborn told us that you left the house without your gloves. We had these with us in case you stop by here," Frederico said, his face indifferent.

"Thank you for not ridiculing me. Next time, ignore Reborn." Tsunayoshi retracted his hands with a more vibrant blush.

"Decimo, you know that would be bad for our health," Frederico deadpanned.

"True," Tsunayoshi mumbled indignantly. Frederico nodded and resumed his previous post. His remaining comrades already did so when he made Tsunayoshi wore the mittens. The boy, who had spiky brown hair and darker brown eyes, turned to him with a hesitant smile.

"S-so, Seijuurou-kun, where do you come from?"

Seijuurou refrained from correcting the boy of his name. "I come from Tokyo, Tsunayoshi-kun. By the way, are you truly the heir of Vongola?"

He was aware of the sharp glance Frederico and the other guards shoot him. Tsunayoshi did not appear to do so. He laughed embarrassedly and looked down at his feet. "I would like to say no, but sadly, that's what I am now. What about Seijuurou-kun? Are you going to inherit the Akashi Group?"

"I would like to say no, but sadly, that's what I'm going to do."

Tsunayoshi smiled more easily now. "I understand that feeling. I have another friend too who doesn't want anything to do with mafia, but stuck with being the boss of a Famiglia."

"It seems like we're all stuck with the worst predicament possible." Seijuurou offered him a smile for the first time.

Tsunayoshi nodded with a grin directed at him. "Seijuurou-kun seems scary at first, but you can actually be kind."

"Hoh?" Seijuurou raised an amused eyebrow. "What makes you think I am either?"

"Well, um," Tsunayoshi blushed. "There's this thing called hyper intuition, you see. It's been passed down in the family for generations. I've learned to trust my instinct, and my first impression is that Seijuurou-kun can be both. It feels like there are two persons inside you. How's that possible?"

Seijuurou stared at him with narrowed eyes. Tsunayoshi did not meet his eyes. He looked down and beyond the city as it came into life.

"I have…what people call split personality. But he is gone, for now. I don't think he would resurface anytime soon," Seijuurou said carefully. He waited for the exclamation of fear or even disbelief, but Tsunayoshi gave none of those. He simply nodded.

"I see. He's bad then," Tsunayoshi said.

"Do you have something like that?" Seijuurou asked.

"Yeah, I have something like that," Tsunayoshi grinned sheepishly. "He helps me with things I can't do on my own. In his own way, he takes care of me. He's not a permanent side of me, though. He simply takes over for a limited time and only when triggered. He's a part of me, so I don't fear or shun him."

He did not know what he felt, but he looked at the shorter boy with something like disbelief. How? How could this boy do that and say it like it was simply another part of his normal life?

"I see…" Seijuurou said softly. "I don't suppose you would share your secret?" he asked jokingly.

But Tsunayoshi only smiled at him and patted his arm. "There is no secret, Seijuurou-kun. It's a matter of accepting your weakness and acknowledging it without letting it consume you. Embrace yourself, and you will find strength in unlikely place."

Seijuurou stared at him again, this time long enough until Tsunayoshi fidgeted under his gaze. Finally, he closed his eyes and sighed. "You are a wonder, Sawada Tsunayoshi. I came here today, on my birthday, without any expectation, and I found the answer on how to live my life. Is this what they call fate?"

"Your birthday?" Tsunayoshi gasped. "Oh, I don't-happy birthday!" he said hurriedly.

Seijuurou chuckled. "Thank you. Do you have a gift prepared?"

"We can go down and I can find you something. We can have dinner after that. I'm sure grandfather and your father won't mind," Tsunayoshi said determinedly. Seijuurou blinked at him and nodded slowly. The younger boy grinned and grabbed his forearm, dragging him back to the penthouse.

"Tsunayoshi-sama," Frederico stopped them. "Let me accompany you."

"It's alright, Fred," Tsunayoshi smiled at the man. "And thank you for the gloves. They are very comfortable."

They received their permission. His father looked at him that warned him to be on his best behavior. On the way downstairs, his telephone beeped.

"Who is that?" Tsunayoshi, the curious soul, asked. The boy was getting more comfortable with him since he leaned closer to look at his telephone.

"My friends," Seijuurou said with a smile. He scrolled down and saw all ten mails from his current and former teammates, all the subjects said 'happy birthday.'

"You have really good friends, Seijuurou-kun," Tsunayoshi said.

Seijuurou nodded. His telephone beeped again and he saw another mail from another old friend. The sender was 'Nijimura Shuuzou.'

"Yes, I do."

* * *

><p>End.<p>

**A/N**: It was supposed to be shorter, but oh hell.

* * *

><p>黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi<p>

家庭教師ヒットマンREBORN! © Akira Amano


End file.
